1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus and a program for controlling jetting a liquid droplet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets from nozzles, an ink-jet printer which records a desired image by jetting droplets of an ink onto a recording medium has hitherto been known. Generally, such ink-jet printer is capable of representing gradation (gradation printing). That is, the ink-jet printer selectively jets a plurality of types of liquid droplets having different size (volume) from nozzles each forming a dot, based on gradation information of each pixel which forms an image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-205685 discloses an ink-jet multifunction device including a scanner section which scans an image on a paper document and a printer section which prints an image on a recording paper. Moreover, this multifunction device includes an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) which controls driving of sections such as the scanner section and the printer section, and which retrieve data from each section of the multifunction device to process at a high speed.
The ASIC includes an image processing circuit which converts image data transmitted from an external information processing apparatus or the scanner section to data that is necessary for the printer to record an image on a recording paper. Particularly, the image processing circuit determines a diameter of a dot (a size of a liquid droplet) among three sizes, namely, large, small, and zero, based on a gradation information of each pixel that is acquired from image data transmitted from the scanner section. Moreover, the image processing circuit transmits information related to the diameter of each dot to a recording head of the printer section, and based on that information, the recording head jets the liquid droplets from the nozzles.